Secret Message For Sara
by Seraph05
Summary: Michael and Lincoln send out a hidden message in a tv broard cast to Sara so they can all meet up. This is a different version of that same broard cast XD I hope it is enjoyed by all.


"Are you ready?" Lincoln asked his brother as they stared at the camera that would soon broad cast them around the world. Michael didn't answer so Lincoln reached out patting him on the shoulder "Hey" Michael snapped out of his wonderings and turned to Lincoln.

"Sorry I was just thinking…Lincoln I know I said I thought we should broad cast together today particularly with you saying 'I am innocent' but after going over it in my head I really think that I should start us off by myself" Michael said seriously.

"Are you sure Mike?" Lincoln said a little doubtfully.

"Yeah, if you don't mind, particularly since this message is for Sara" Michael said quietly an undertone of concern in his voice. Lincoln sighed knowing how much Michael was worrying about Sara since those few missed calls that were obviously from her.

"Alright, tell me when you are ready for me to come on" Lincoln agreed.

* * *

Michael's face flicked onto the screen sending a wave of surprise through the agents who crowded the small viewing room. They had never expected the two convicts to elude them for so long but to actually make it on to the news of their own accord was unprecedented. Even Mahone felt an annoying ominous twisting in his stomach as those arrogant blue eyes stared through the monitor. He knew this man was about to start nailing people to the wall and he suspected he would be one of them. Michael began to speak.

"My name is Michael Scofield and I want to say something very important. I need you to listen because only you can set us free" he said putting extra emphasis on the word you. He leaned foreword a little "I love you"

A second wave of surprise surged through the room this time being a mixture of embarrassment and confusion.

"I know you've been running away from this fact but – no Lincoln I'm not done yet" he said briefly looking off screen "but look at me, I'm hot!"

"Oh my god" Mahone exclaimed as Michael began to pose in front of the camera.

"Look at my eyes" Michael said leaning closer to the camera so his eyes filled the screen "This body" he pulled his shirt off exposing his chest "and yes" he added turning around and bending down "this rocking ass"

* * *

Many miles away Sara was sitting on her bed watching the news and blushing a shade of red she had never blushed before.

* * *

An agent that was typing away feverishly at a computer turned to the irate Mahone.

"His body language, eye contact and tone of voice all conclude he's not lying, sir"

"Shut up!" Mahone snapped as Michael paused his cavorting to speak more.

"Yeah baby, I'm all that and intelligent too" he said blowing a kiss at the screen "So come meet me at a doctors worst nightmare cause oI-owe you a good long snog" just as he said that Lincoln shoved him off the screen a distinct look of embarrassment and anger on his flushed face.

"I am innocent damn it!" he shouted as a quiet voice off screen hissed at him "I don't care Kellerman!...the tape is gonna run out? Michael I am so gonna kick your ass after this!"

"Hot ass"

"Shut up!" Lincoln shouted turning quickly back to the camera "It's a big conspiracy to get the bitch vice president elected to president, steal a whole lot of money and cover it up by killing us and everyone else who knows this secret like the sweet, sweet love of my life Veronica Donovan who they slaughtered"

"Get back on the topic Lincoln" came the flat annoyed tone of Kellerman who was obviously unimpressed with his name being on the news.

"Mahone is a murderer who has killed David Apolskis, Oscar Shales and Abruzzi…the crime lord guy and he's been trying to kill us too but as I mentioned before – we're innocent damn it!" as Lincoln blurted everything out Michael sidled on to the back ground with a large board reading 'MiSa 4eva!' and a phone number. He mouthed 'call me' making a phone with his free hand and holding it up to his ear.

"Trace that number!!!" Mahone snarled loudly.

"These people will stop nothing to catch and kill us…" Lincoln turned around and Michael hid the board with a smile and gave his brother a thumbs up. Lincoln slowly turned back to the camera and Michael immediately whipped the card out again with a pleading expression.

"Please don't let them get away this! Ask the questions! Find the answers! So that the people who died will not have died in vain!" Lincoln made his heartfelt plea then sat back "…….Is…is it off?"

"No Lincoln we've still got a little bit left"

"Oh……well…Lj if you are listening to this-"

"It was always you baby! That fake Russian dancer was nothing but a minor backstabbing plot point. I love YOU Sara! I love you!" Michael shoved Lincoln aside shouting his final message into the screen "…wait…oops…" The screen switched back to the news reporter who was obviously trying very hard to keep a straight face.

"And that's all from the two escaped brothers-"

"FIND-THOSE-BROTHERS!!!!!!! and Sara NOW!!!" Mahone's enraged shout bellowed through the small room.

"We're right here, you don't have to shout"

"SHUT UP!!"

End. XD

A/N: This is the very silly creation of me and my good friend Aspirer. We make them up weekly but seldom bother writing them cause they are generally short and VERY stupid XD but totally fun!!! There was this one we thought up the other week when Sara and Michael were in the motel and there was MAJOR tension. Oh it was good XD ahem but anyway I hope you enjoy it and leave a lovely review for us to enjoy. Luv Seraph.


End file.
